


Black Dress

by SmolAngeryBoii



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis Crock-centric, Artemis seeing Jason as a little brother, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This is kinda sad y'all, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAngeryBoii/pseuds/SmolAngeryBoii
Summary: Artemis is no stranger to death. But these ones had hit differently.(Artemis getting ready for three different funerals)
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Jason Todd, Artemis Crock/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an assignment when I still had school, i wish i was kidding.   
> Yes, I know this is short.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her gray eyes staring back at her. Dried tears on her cheeks. She hadn’t moved since she had put on the black dress. She couldn’t move, the grief was too overwhelming and she couldn’t look at herself anymore. She looked down as all her memories with Jason flooded her mind. From the first time they met to the last mission they had together. She saw him as her little brother, but now he was gone for good. A hand appeared on her shoulder and, as she looked up, she saw her favorite redhead. Green eyes met gray in the mirror. It was Wally, the only one that could make her see light in the dark. After a quick hug, they both left for the funeral.

A year later, she found herself in the same black dress. This time, it was Tula’s funeral. They weren’t that close, but they were on the same team. Being on the same team meant that they were family. They were all heroes and they knew what the job meant: death could strike whenever and she started to be sick of that. She just wanted to have a normal life with Wally. As she turned towards the doorway, she found Wally waiting there and he had the same look as her. He took her in his arms and they decided that they would leave this life behind and go be normal.

It has been 3 years since Jason’s death and 2 years since Tula’s, and today, Artemis found herself in the same black dress. They had chosen to live a normal life after the last death but, of course, the world HAD to be in danger. So Wally and her came out of their retirement of being heroes. They had saved the world, but at a cost. Today was the day of Wally’s funerals. She felt numb at the idea that she wouldn’t have a future with her favorite redhead. She had lost her light and she was lost.


End file.
